Family Vacation
by Jettara1
Summary: Family vacations are never easy, everyone has their own ideas of the perfect vacation spot and sometimes this could lead to complications, arguments or illness. From Autralia to Hawaii to the Rocky Mountains the Guardians will learn more about each other and maybe even Pitch Black. Now if only they could find a place everyone can enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been asked to do this little fluff about Jack having heat stroke while on vacation withe the Guardians. There's actually a lot of them out there so hopefully this one will be a little different.**

* * *

It was North's fault really. He was the wise guy who declared they needed to start taking "family" vacations at least once a year. Wasn't it enough that they all gathered at his workshop almost every month for a big feast, even that was new. Maybe it wasn't so much North's fault as it was Jack Frost's. Since the boy became a Guardian North and Tooth at been doting over him like two new parents with their first child. The kid was over 300 years old for MiM sake. Sure he looked 14 but will for the rest of his immortal life but he wasn't some new-born babe or small defenseless child. Jack was anything but defenseless. Worse neither seemed to notice how uncomfortable the kid was with all the attention.

No, it wasn't Jack's fault. He tried saying no on a number of occasions, often asking them not to fuss over him. He was happy just to finally have a home and people to talk to, all the special treatment was a little too much.

Sadly, the kid didn't know North like the rest of them or how, once his mind was set, there was no changing it. So they all endured the monthly feasts and yearly vacations. This year was Bunny's turn to choice where they went and after being dragged to Russia and India he was happy to bring everyone to Australia, especially Jack who had really never been there, despite his teasing.

"I've been to the east coast," Jack objected when Bunny brought up that fact, as if put out by staying in the northern hemisphere more often than the south. "I bring blizzards to New South Wales when I head to Antarctica."

"Then you've seen nothing kid," Bunny argued, his furry arms folded across his chest and mind set. "Pack t-shirts and shorts. We're gonna get some color in those pale cheeks of yours. Move it, Frostbite."

Jack was grumbling as he padded to his room, Tooth fluttering excitedly next to him.

North questioned his decision, after all it was late fall in Australia. It took a moment for him to figure out Bunny's reasoning but when he did he clapped him on the back with a laugh. "You do care about boy."

Bunny only snorted. They took the tunnels, one of the conditions Bunny placed if North really wanted a family vacation. They arrive on the Sydney Harbour National Park, an island not far from Sydney. It was still warmer than Bunny really expected and by North's frown, Bunny guessed he was thinking along the same lines. Jack on the other hand was ecstatic. He stared toward Sydney with big crystal blue eyes, wonder and awe evident on his youthful face. Bunny shot North a "told ya so" look before taking charge.

"Alright troops," he said, hopping in front of everyone. "We should set up camp just 'bove the ridge there. There's a nice cluster of trees that will provide shelter should some lil'sprite decide to start a blizzard."

Jack stuck his tongue out making Tooth giggled and Sandy smile. Bunny frowned at them. "Always teaming against the rabbit," he muttered to himself, leading them through the park. It was unnaturally warm for this time of year, but then even the east coast never really got too cold. But with Jack in tow you never knew when an unexpected snow storm might occur.

Tents were set up and soon a roaring fire to heat the cool air. North was regaling everyone with stories as his past, Jack completely enthralled as Bunny just shook his head. He'd heard the old war stories too many times to find entertaining. Of course Tooth and Sandy couldn't stay long. Vacation or not they still had duties and even the short time away cost them. Tooth had her mini fairies to help her but Sandy had no one and conjuring dreams from far distances with distractions such of Jack and North were not ideal. The little gold dreamweaver ruffled Jack's hair and gave everyone a nod before floating away. Tooth kissed Jack on the cheek and a big hug, reminding him to floss before hugging North and Bunny then was gone to.

"So Bunny," North said, leaning back on the log he was sitting on. "What are you're plans for vacation?"

Bunny tilted his head toward Jack. "Thought we'd take the kid sight seeing, seeing as he nevah been here."

"Have too," Jack objected.

"But not the Outback or the tropical regions," Bunny pointed out. "Sadly, the Outback is way to hot," he continued at North concern, even if Jack said he could handle it. "So I was thinking the tropics and grasslands."

North was watching Jack as the boy bounced with excitement. "Bunny, are you sure about this? It can get quick hot."

"Are there Kangaroos?" Jack asked. "The real ones, no you." He gave a cheeky smile.

Bunny lunged at him earning a squeal of laughter as the smaller being dodge out of his way. Bunny gave chase and the two ended up tumbling around on the ground, trying to best each other. Bunny's superior size and strength gave him the advantage and he pinned Jack to the ground.

"Take it back," he growled.

"Never, Kangaroo," the boy sang, not caring that his staff was out of reach or his arms pinned next to his head.

"Take it back."

"Aren't you worried one of the lady kangas might take a liking to you?"

"Take it back!"

"Kangaroo!"

"Boys!" North bellowed but neither listened.

He pressed his weight down hard causing Jack to grunt at the weight on his stomach. "Take it back or Ah won't take ya. Ya can stay here and while North and Ah go."

Those crystal blue eyes grew wide. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry."

"Ah didn't catch that."

"I'M SORRY!" Jack yelled before flopping back dejected. "I won't call you a kangaroo ever again."

Bunny huffed. "Liar, but it'll do for now." He pulled Jack to his feet as he stood.

North shook his head as he put out the fire. He shook his head with a laugh before pulling out a baseball camp and tube of sunscreen. "Before we go Jack needs protection."

The youth groaned and Bunny laughed. Yep, over protective North was not letting Jack anywhere near hot climates without some sort of protection. North was almost obsessive, making sure every inch of bare skin was cover in sunscreen, the baseball hat snug on his head, although Jack kept trying to take it off or turn it and that his staff was in hand. Bunny only shook his head in amusement. By the time North was done Jack was a bundle of nerves and just wanted to get going.

Bunny gave the kid a break and used his tunnels to take them to the grasslands. At first Jack was a little confused by the dry air and limited vegetation. There were brushes and trees but nothing he was used to. The grass was not very high. Bunny saw his confusion and was about to explain when the boy's eyes lit up. "There!" he cried, the wind lifting him in the air. He darted toward a group of kangaroos out a watering hole.

"Jack, wait," North called, grasping the boy's ankle before he got too far.

"Ya'll spook them, Frostbite," Bunny explained as Jack landed beside them.

"But I want to get close," Jack whined. "I've only ever seen them in zoos."

Bunny snorted. "Alright, alight. We'll go slowly. Don't wanna rile them up."

The kid was still bouncing around, as if ants were clawing his tush, but it was rare to see Jack Frost this excited and such a genuine smile adorning his pale lips. They moved to the trees a few meters away from the kangaroos. While they were invisible to humans, animals could see them just fine and invading territory was a great offense until they realized they met no harm. So they watched. Jack was laying on his belly in the low grass, his eyes wide with wonder. North sat off to his right, drinking from a canteen of water while Bunny stayed on Jack's left, keeping a close eye the child and making sure he didn't make any sudden moves. Eventually he settled down next to Jack.

"Watch this," he whispered to the youth before making a strange clicking sound.

A small joey raised its head, its ears straight up and rotating to the sound. Another click and it was hopping toward them, so were two more. Bunny held his paw out, palm up for them to smell. With his free hand he took Jack's and stretched it out where they could sniff him as well. One joey sniffed Jack's fingers then sneezed and backed away. Discouraged jack tried to pull away but Bunny held him in place.

"They're not going to trust ya if yer pulling 'way before they get a good sniff," he instructed reassuringly. "They're just not used ta da cold. Just stay still."

"Okay.." He began chewing his bottom lip, waiting for the joey to come back. After a moment or two it did, followed closely by the others. Jack giggled as one took a tentative lick. When Bunny motioned it was okay he slowly sat up, the three joeys followed him, one going so far as to climb up on his lap to get to his coolness. Jack patted them, amazed that they had taken such a liking to them.

Bunny sat back as well, patting them each in turn as he sent waves of calming magic throughout the herd. Kangaroos weren't naturally this friendly and didn't kindly to people touching their offspring. So far they were doing quite well. North only smiled at him as he took a number of pictures of them.

"Rack off," he told the Guardian of Wonder despite the smile that wouldn't leave him.

They stayed for hours, Jack playing with the joeys, creating small amounts of snow and tricks to entertain his new friends until he lay down and simply stroked them while they climbed all over him. He smiled sweetly as he eyes drooped close.

Bunny shifted. "Ah think we should be going," he said, glancing from Jack to North who was also dozing against a nearby tree. "North? Nick, wake up."

North jumped. "I'm up!" he called, blinking to get his bearings. "Ah, yes, yes. Time to go. Way past dinner."

The Pooka laughed at that. Oh, North always thought with his stomach. Shaking his head he knelt next to Jack. The kid actually looked very cute when sleeping. He was quiet, not causing trouble or mouthing back. He looked almost like an angel...except he was flushed. "Jack?"

"Uhm?" The boy didn't open his eyes just adjusted himself a little for comfort.

"Ya okay?"

"I'm hot."

North hurried over, panic suddenly filling him. Bunny shot him a look. Last thing they needed was for Jack to panic.

"Do ya wanna go home?" He ran a paw through Jack's sweating hair. He was soaked. T-shirts, shorts, everything. How could he have lost track of time?

"No. Sleep," Jack murmured, snuggling into the ground.

It would have been funny if it weren't serious. North was staring out the boys arms and legs which he had painstakingly tried to protect. They were what would normally be a healthy color but for Jack it was the beginnings of a sun burn. Even his cheeks were stained pink. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

"Okay, Jack, you sleep," North said gently as Bunny began moving the joey's away from him. The larger man carefully lifted the boy up and letting Jack's head rest against his chest. Jack, how normally protested to anyone carrying him, said nothing. North looked from the child's peaceful face to Bunny. "He's burning up."

"Watch'a talking, mate?" Bunny stood, concern growing. He held Jack's hat and staff but didn't bother trying to give either back on him.

"Bunny, he has temperature. His skin is hot to touch." In motioned to his bare arms against Jack's bare legs and arms. "We need to take him home."

"No..." Jack whined, suddenly wiggling and trying to push himself out of North's arms. "This is a vacation. We're suppose to have fun. Let's...have fun," he objected between yawns. "I just need nap...for little while." His words became slurred and he snuggled against North and fell asleep.

North, although concerned, looked every bit like a proud father. He held the boy protectively, smiling lovingly at him. Bunny only shook his head. He never had the chance to be a father, no matter how much he wanted children of his own. Although Jack was technically not his, he was the youngest Guardian and only child presently living at Santoff Claussen. The first in hundreds of years. North was entitled to a little happiness and Jack seemed more than fine being spoiled by none other than Santa Clause himself.

"Congratulations," Bunny teased, slapping the larger man on the back. North looked up in confusion. "You're now the proud father of a hormonal teenage winter sprite." He tapped his foot on the ground, opening a tunnel. "We ought'a get 'im home."

"Da, he'll be disappointed though," North agreed sadly.

"We can always try again later. Here, it'll be easier if I..."

"Oh no, Bunny. He's asleep. I will not have him bouncing around in one of your tunnels all the way to the pole." Fishing out a magical globe from his bag with one hand as he tried holding Jack in the other, he whispered Santoff Claussen and threw it in front of him. A portal to North's workshop opened. "You coming?"

"Not on yer nelly," Bunny said, stepping back. Thankfully, with North's arms was full of Jack and the large man couldn't drag him in. "I'll clean up the camp and meet you there."

Turned out Jack had a severe case of heat stroke. Nonethess he was mad that they took him home. Ever more upset when he was sent to bed rest until his temperature returned to normal. The boy sat in his room in a huff, staying out at the vast winter tundra beyond his open windows, the wind playing with his hair. Bunny almost laughed when he saw the kid sulking.

"Come on, Snowflake, ya 'ere melting inta a pile of goo," Bunny teased but Jack didn't rise to the bait he just looked miserable. Sighing, Bunny took a seat on the bed next to Jack. The room was cold, which wasn't unusual but he wasn't fond of it and grabbed the extra blanket at the end of the bed and wrapped it around himself.

"If you're cold you shouldn't be here," Jack said, picking at his hoodie sleeve.

"Nah, I'm good." He wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulder and pulled him into a one arm hug. "I'm sorry."

Jack's eyes widened. "What? No, I'm the one who-"

"Ya got heat stroke because ah lost track of time."

Jack shook his head, trying to take on the blame but Bunny stopped him.

"No one can expect ya to keep track of time if yer mind is busy playing with the 'roos. Ye're a kid, Jackie. North and Ah should have been more responsible...Ah should'a been. Ah'm sorry."

Jack stared at his hands for a moment, tugging at his thin blanket. "Maybe we could try again? I had a lot and fun and...well, those joeys were kind of cute."

"Sure. When yer better I'll talk Papa North into it."

The look Jack gave to North new nickname made Bunny laugh but he didn't explain.

"Awesome." The boy settled into the mound of pillows and stared up at Bunny. "You know you're right."

"'Bout what, Snowflake?"

"You look nothing like a kangaroo. You're far cooler."

Bunny smiled down at him and ruffled his head. "Damn right."

They did go again. Whenever the weather was cool and Jack was visiting the Warren they'd go topside and play with the wildlife for short periods of times. Jack wasn't as fragile as North liked to think, the kid could handle his own, it was just a matter of understanding time limits.


	2. Chapter 2

**This has been continued upon request. Not really tied into any other story. No pairings.**

* * *

The next vacation was actually Jack's pick but his choice had been inspired by one of North's stories about Hawaii when he had been overly stressed and in desperate need of a get away. He hadn't meant anything by his words at the time, surely never excepted Jack to latch onto the idea even months after that horrible event. Everyone instantly objected to the idea immediately. Four family vacations had already resulted in Jack having heat stroke three times, while visiting India, Sandman's Island, and of course Australia. Hawaii was not the ideal place to go. But as usual Jack insisted he'd be fine and now that he had more believers he could handle the heat. There was no talking him out of it, they all tried. North even sat down with him and explained just how badly the heat stroke effected him the last three times, how he ended up stuck in bed for up to a week. That conversation led to one of their rare arguments and the frost child taking off for a night or two. If there was one thing Jack hated it was being treated like a child. All the Guardians did it, he was so much younger than the rest of them, both physically and as a spirit that it was hard to think of him in any other way. But when he went back to Santoff Claussen Jack was embarrassed and apologetic and all shy and out of place that North gave in and agreed they would go to Hawaii as long as Jack told them the moment he starts to feel weak or light-headed. Yeah, he forgot exactly who he was speaking to and how many times he had made the same request.

Bunny wanted to smack the both of them but seeing the child's joy at visiting a new place - or at least not since the winter of 1979 - was enough to make him agree as well. Tooth caved shortly after that and Sandy had simply nodded but gave Bunny an extra bag of dreamsand for emergency, because unless the boy passed out from the heat stroke he'd put up one hell of a fight to stay, no matter how sick he might become, especially if he thought they were all having fun.

As usual, North had packed everything he thought was necessary to keep Jack safe from the heat, much to the boy's disgust. Four tubs of sunscreen, two overly large hats - which Jack had rolled his eyes at, like seriously, what would people think if they saw him wearing those? A thin pair a khakis and long sleeve shirt - last time Jack got a serious sun burn despite the layers of sunscreen, and a large pair of sunglasses. The moment the bag was packed and North went to take care of other arrangements, Jack went through the bag and took over 90% out, replacing it with what he would actually enjoy and look good, plus a few sand pails and shovels then innocently put back. Of course, after four family vacations with Jack already under his belt, North waited until Jack was sleeping to re-pack it once more. It was almost like a cat and mouse game to see who would win out. It was always a surprise when the bag was opened on vacations.

They appeared on Lanai, the sixth largest of the Hawaiian Islands early the morning of their vacation. Jack and North took one of the magic globes while Bunny used his tunnels and Tooth and Sandy appeared as soon as their duties allowed them a free moment. It was rare that the last two got any free time and usually zipped in and out of the vacation when they could. The island was sparsely populated, not that it mattered, so finding a nice isolated beach was easy enough. Even the islands spirits left the Guardians alone for the most part.

North already had a shaded area and fire pit set up by the time the others arrived looking out with his hair tied back and beard breaded, wearing a loud Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. Jack had smartly worn a pair of blue swimming trunks and white UV hooded swim t-shirt with blue piping, something Jamie had picked up for him when he told his friend where they were going - even Jamie seemed a little worried about Jack travelling to such a warm climate. The hood of his t-shirt was up over a matching baseball cap which hid his head and most of his face, not because he was trying to hide but to keep the rising sun off his face and most likely to keep North from fussing over him. A pair of dark sunglasses covered his eyes. While Jack wasn't a big fan of swimming he had already waded out enough to fill two large buckets with water and have them set next to the shade. when asked what they were for he would just shrug and say "just in case". There was already a thin layer of sweat covering his lithe form. He sat in the shade with a small knife in hand, cutting into a pineapple when Bunny appeared, surprised by how much the two had already accomplished, a bunch of tents set up higher upland where the tide wouldn't reach them, the beginning of a BBQ and a large cooler with an assortment of drink next to Jack under the shade. The blocks of ice in the cooler played two roles, one tp keep the drinks cold the other to help Jack should he start feeling too worn.

"What took you so long, Cottontail?" Jack asked, popping a slice of pineapple in his mouth with a lopsided grin.

Bunny threw one of his eggs to the boy. "Zip it, show pony or you won't get another one." But he grinned as he sat across from North, laying a bag next to him. "'Sides, needed to swing by the Warren to grab some stuff. I know you packed food for me, North but after last time I thought I'd bring extra."

North snorted but continued to smile as he poked at the fire. "You worry too much, Bunny. I made sure to bring plenty of extras and the coolers will never thaw so all food will stay fresh."

"Yeah, yeah, that's why the carrots became rubbery while in India," Bunny pointed out, feeling the need to pick on his old rival just a little.

"Bah! I said to keep it closed, not my fault Tooth left it open," the Russian objected and would have looked wounded if not for that smirk of his.

"What did I do?" Tooth asked as she swooped in, a beach ball cradled to her chest. But already she had forgotten her question as she began talking about a little girl who had just lost her first tooth and how perfect it was. That was until she heard Jack's whoop of glee and the pop of soda can opening. Her eyes widened in horror. "You let him have pop?" she asked North, completely horrified.

North's eyes widened as well and he raised his hands to pacify her. "Not me, Toothy. I didn't pack anything like that, I swear."

Her glare turned to Bunny. "Not me, Sheila. Not after his last sugar rush, no way."

And Sandy had yet to arrive so that left only one culprit and he looked all too happy with himself as he sat back and chugged it down before Tooth could snatch it from him. He threw the empty can in sack they were using for garbage.

"Jackson Overland Frost!" Tooth scolded, flying to him and kneeling in the sand. "Do you know what that stuff does to your teeth? It rots them! Do you really want to damage those beautiful freshly fallen snow teeth of yours? Now open up, I need to check that they're alright. Open up, Jack. Jack!"

He slapped his hands over his mouth and tried not to laugh as she pried at his hands. "Tooth, knock off, I'll brush my teeth later," he assured.

"Later? Later! But...but the damage can start within seconds and..." Her eyes got shiny with tears when he wouldn't let her take a look but quickly harden to that of a scorned mother. "Alright, young man, where's the rest. I know you're hiding them. Now give them up." She quickly searched both coolers and the area around him and even began digging into the sand but with no luck. "I know you're hiding more, Jack, be good and tell me where."

Jack shrugged his slim shoulders. "I have no clue what you're talking about," he said innocently.

Her frown grew. "Bunny, can you help me?"

Before Jack could duck - although he should have known she'd call the Pooka to back her up - Bunny pounced on him, pinning him down with one paw as he quickly dug up the sand around and under him. He paused only a moment, a secretively smirk lifting his lips before continuing his search and reporting that he couldn't find any more and Jack must have only managed to hide the one. Satisfied, Tooth yanked Jack's jaw down, inspected his teeth to make sure they were still as perfect as ever and reprimanded him for drinking such horrid stuff. When she was done she flew back to North, grumbling about teenages and the effects of soda to teeth. Bunny let Jack up and hid his grin from Tooth.

"I counted five," he told the teen in a conspiratory whisper. "Unless you want me telling her you'll fork over three."

"Two," Jack countered offered, looking over the Pooka's shoulder to Tooth and North.

Bunny turned to the female Guardian, his smirk growing. "Hey Tooth-"

"Alright, alright! Three," Jack said quickly, grabbing his arm.

Tooth looked up, her eye questioning.

"What do you think of kabobs for lunch?" Bunny asked, glancing triumphantly at Jack.

"Sounds good," she chirped with a large smile only to have North object, saying he had planned on burgers.

Bunny laughed as the two argued and sat back next to Jack. "So what flavours you got, mate."

"Grape and Root Beer," Jack grumbled, folding his arms across his chest and sulky.

"You can keep the Root Beer. We'll drink them once Tooth heads off to her duties."

Jack only nodded, still not happy to have to give up the soda he had so carefully hidden in the ice where no one would have found it and then moving the frozen cans under the sand that he had taken the time to cool. It wasn't fair, all that hard work for - Bunny shoved two more eggs in his hands and shifted forward enough to block Toothiana's view of Jack. His smile returning, Jack popped one in his mouth.

"Thanks," he said between chews.

"Swallow first. Geez, I don't wanna be seeing my goo chocolate spilling out of your mouth," Bunny reprimanded, his nose twitching in irritation.

Swallowing Jack paused before devouring the second egg. "Best chocolate ever."

Bunny only chuckled, looking rather pleased with himself. "Nah, mate, you haven't tasted my best chocolate yet. That's for special occasions."

"Such as?"

"Did I ever tell you 'bout my six arm chocolate?"

"No... Six arm chocolate?"

Laughing Bunny went on to tell Jack about the six arm chocolate that was used only on rare occasions such as massive battles when he needed an extra boost of power and how it would change his form, make him larger and give him four extra arms so that he kind of looked like a spider-rabbit. Jack just stared at him wide eyed and declared he was pulling his leg. His disbelief only made Bunny laugh more. Of course it would be hard for any one to picture an already six foot one - seven with the ears - rabbit being any larger, let alone larger than North. But he liked telling Jack stories, and the boy seemed to really enjoy them. He'd known the others for centuries but while they joked around and talked Jack actually sat there and listened. Sometimes he would ask questions, especially when it came to the interstellar stuff. He simply couldn't comprehend that Bunny came from a whole different planet or was nearly as old as he was.

When the questions began getting a little ridiculous he challenged the youth to a water war for the simple fact that it would take the child several minutes to get up the courage to go above his knees in the water. For the first twenty minutes or so they splashed around close to shore, Jack using his staff to slap small waves of water at him and Bunny diving under the water and swimming out-of-the-way, forcing Jack to go deeper if he wanted to get him. The boy would hesitate and then take a few more steps out and try again.

Sandy showed up around then, flying low and snatching the staff from Jack before landing on the shore and lounging next to North. He waved the staff teasingly at him before tucking it between him and the larger man.

"Traitor!" Jack yelled, just before he felt Bunny's paws around his calves. He had just a moment to catch his breath before he was dragged under. It still scared him to he pulled underwater but Bunny always have fair warning, usually a little touch to his leg or Sandy or Tooth stealing his staff, but he always had a chance to prepare himself. The problem was keeping himself from panicking once he was under the water. He didn't need to breathe, which he'd only recently discovered after a failed swimming lesson in North's pool, so it wasn't as if he would drown a second time. But feeling the water all around him brought back that familiar fear and he had to close his eyes and remind himself that he wasn't alone, this wasn't his pond, and it wasn't the middle of winter. Then, placing his feet on the sand beneath him, he pushed off and started swimming after Bunny.

The first day went by without a hitch. Jack was able to use the moisture around them to keep cool. His tent was like the Arctic, the inside frozen solid. He slept soundly even if Bunny and North didn't, both taking turns to check on him. With actual Believers, Jack's powers had grown but they still worried about the effects of the heat.

The second day passed much like the first but this time with a little sight-seeing. They visited the inactive volcano, Mount Lanaihale and even checked out Lanai City. They collected shells, a new hobby of Jack's now that he had a home and place to put them. But by that night the beginning effects of heat stroke were starting to hit him and it was harder to keep his tent iced. Nonetheless, as he had done many times before he laughed it off and acted as if everything was alright. The third day he stayed in the water or in the shade and began soaking towels to keep between him and the sand and kept them iced as much as he could. He still smiled and joked, playing around as if nothing was wrong and the others were fooled.

The fourth day was another story all together. He still laughed and played but by noon he was tired. He assured everyone he was okay just not used to having to use so much magic to keep cool and that he needed just a little bit of rest. Worried eyes watched him as he lay in the shade, the wet towels frozen to his skin, hoodie in place over his head, and a canteen of ice water within reach. North and Bunny checked on him frequently, refreshing the wet towels and adding water when needed or asking if he wanted to go home, despite knowing he would object. But seeing as he didn't have heat stroke or sunstroke, another danger they had encountered, they let him be.

Sandy had come and gone, checked on Jack and gave him some pleasant dreams. He'd visit a few times a day when he could but was usually quite busy. Tooth came more often and fussed over him, worried that maybe Jack wasn't well but he would shoo her away when he was awake but when he slept she'd sit by him, stroking his hair until she had to leave again.

By sun down, when the temperature was cooling, Jack was just starting to stir when he felt a dark presence hovering over him. He rubbed his eyes and glanced toward the fire pit where North was watching over a large pot as Bunny debated over the best foods for camping. A large booming laugh came from North as he mixed some whiskey into whatever he was making. Bunny complained it was too much which just got another laugh from North and a story of his marauder days.

Jack adjusted in his make-shift bed with a sleepy smile. He loved North's stories almost as much as Bunny's. Just listening to them talk lulled him to back to sleep. Almost.

"Oh my, Jack, you look positively feverish," a familiar silky voice whispered right next to his ear.

It was like a fly buzzing around his ear, he swatted at it until a hand caught his wrist and another pressed firmly against his forehead. He groaned, trying to pull his hand back as he fought to open his eyes, they just felt so heavy and he was so tired...so very tired.

"Not quite strong enough yet," the voice whispered and Jack silently agreed as a wet towel was adjusted over his shoulder, no longer frozen. "Go back to sleep, Jack."

Snuggling deeper into the towel underneath him, Jack did just that, ignoring that nagging voice in the back of his head telling him to get up, that they were in danger.

The shadows shifted with the flickering of the fire and the movements of the two Guardians around it.

"I'm telling you, Bunny, whiskey in beans will keep a man warm on the coldest night," North was saying, stirring the pot of beans.

"Oh yeah, and here I thought we were some tropical, mate, and the last thing Jackie needs is a bowl full of your beans. Kid's already not feeling the greatest, last thing he needs is indigestion to top things off."

"Bah, you don't know what's good for you."

Bunny snorted. "I know I'd rather eat your elves food than yours."

"Jack enjoys it."

"Only 'cause he doesn't know any better."

North just laughed. "Why do rabbits complain all the time?"

"Because they have nothing better to do," Pitch said, leaning on the tree next to Bunny.

The Pooka jumped to his feet, immediately getting between the Nightmare King and Jack's sleeping form. He took a quick peek over his shoulder to make sure the frost child was alright and not plagued by any nightmares. Satisfied that Jack was fine he glared at Pitch. "Just what do you want?"

"Nice to see the Guardians can afford to take time off...well, at least three of you," Pitch said, staring at his nails. "But than again, you two are sorely slacking at your jobs. Aren't you supposed to be protecting children? Ah...but you've always ignored _his_ needs."

"What are you getting at, you ratbag? Who..?" His eyes widened as realization hit him. Jack. They hadn't checked on him since the sun set and the air grew cool. He'd thought the child would be fine now. He hopped over to the boy, checking him for fever and noting that all the ice was gone, leaving only warm wet towels and a soaking wet Jack Frost. "Damn..."

North eyed him but kept his attention on Pitch. "You didn't come here out of concern for the boy. Why are you here?"

Pitch shrugged. "Just passing through, spreading some nightmares, doing _my_ duties unlike some."

North bristled at that, a deep frown marring his usually jolly face. "And what? Would you like to be invited when we take these trips?" he asked, a note of teasing in his voice.

"Oh please, as if I don't have better things to do than lay on the beach. By the way, nice shirt, North. The Yetis make it for you?"

His fists balled up as he stood. "What do you want, Pitch?"

Pitch tsked. "Must of touched a soft spot." He grinned, straightening. "But if you must know I was curious as to why I was sensing Jack's fear way out here. You do know he's a winter spirit, right."

"Of course," Bunny growled, his hackles rising when Pitch turned his gaze to Jack.

"Well than you know this is one of the last places he should be, even if he know has Believers." It sounded as if he were lecturing a bunch of children. "If you think he's lethargic now, wait until tomorrow. He might go into hibernation and then you won't here a peep from him until fall." His gaze focused on Bunny. "Or perhaps that's what you're hoping for."

Bunny cursed, he hadn't considered that. The first year Jack was a Guardian he had gone into hibernation, and no one was able to find him until the end of August. After that he had moved in with North and not needed to sleep as much. Then when his Believers grew in number he started sleeping like a normal person, almost like a human. No one had thought much about him hibernating again. Usually when he got heat stroke he was sick a few days than was right as rain, but he had never been in the heat this long as used as much magic as he had to keep cool.

"A piece of friendly advice," Pitch said, as if they were all just friends having a friendly chat. "Get the boy in a pile of snow before he melts." Before either Guardian could respond he was gone, as if never there.

Bunny's shoulders fell as he began tearing down the tents and packing things up. "He's right, North. Jackie's, not well. The little blighter kept insisting he was fine and we listened. Fact that Pitch sensed his fear - probably that he'd ruin the vacation again - is freaking sad. We need to learn to put our foot down with him. The moment he started look queasy we should have packed him up."

"Aye, you're right, old friend," North sighed, loading things in the bag. He suddenly laughed, causing Bunny to jump and stare at him. "Since when did we start listening to the Nightmare King?"

"Since he actually made sense and noticed something we didn't," Bunny shot back. He took down the shade Jack was laying under. "Look, let's just get him and tucked into bed."

So another vacation went up and smoke but to date it was the Guardians longest vacation and for once Jack didn't whine or complain about it being cut short. He slept for two days after getting home and was lethargic for nearly a week after that. He didn't remember Pitch showing up and was more concerned that everyone had fun, which North assured they did. Bunny had arranged his collection of shells on a shell above his dresser and, when he knew Tooth wouldn't be around for a few days, brought him some soda and chocolate - but not the six armed chocolate because he never wanted to see Jack with six arms or towering over anyone, the kid might have too much fun with that. All in all it was a great vacation and Jack was already planning for the next year. He chalked out possible destinations on a map he had taped to his wall, and of course they were all places he had never been and swore with his increased powers he could handle. Trying to dissuade him would prove to be a task in itself.


	3. Chapter 3

**This one was inspired by nightmre 13, thanks for the idea.**

* * *

The Hawaii vacation wasn't the last vacation Pitch would show up at and surprisingly, after the initial shock from Jack when he found out, the boy starting taking the possibility of it happening again into consideration. North decided that Jack would get a second chance to pick their vacation, giving up his turn since Jack had picked a place he had so desperately wanted to go. But this time there were conditions put on him. No hot tropical climates, so dry areas - which took away Africa and Egypt which Jack really wanted to visit. Trying to make a good decision was tough because Jack had come to believe that family vacations happened in the Summer or were spent some place warm during the Winter unless they were into skiing and other than himself and North that was unlikely. So for the next nine months he scratched his head, searching for something that everyone would enjoy. It was Jamie who came up with the perfect idea just as Winter was coming to end.

They and some of Jamie's friends, those that still believed in the Guardians now that they were in their early teens, had gone to a cluster of hills to go sliding and snowboarding before Spring melted all the snow. Sophie and sliding with Pippa while Cupcake and the boys gathered at the top. Jamie had pulled out a snowboarding magazine and was showing off the new board he was saving up for. It was an awesome board but that wasn't what caught Jack's attention, it was the ice palace - or rather hotel - at the bottom of the page. He took the magazine from Jamie and read the article.

"Whoa!" he breathed in excitement.

"Yeah, awesome board, huh?" Jamie asked, fixing his goggles over his eyes.

"Huh? Oh yeah," he said but Jamie and the twins had already shoved off and headed downhill, followed quickly by Monty.

Cupcake, who was nearly a head taller than Jack now, peered over his shoulder. "The ice hotel, yeah that up in Quebec, you know, Canada. You've never seen it?"

"Yeah, once or twice but I've never paid much attention. There was never any kids around so I just spread some snow and kept going."

Cupcake nodded sagely. "Understandable I guess, but it is cool. You should check it out before it melts."

And so he did. For the next few weeks he visited Hotel de Glace, inspected every angle and sneaking inside to see just what it was like. The pictures in the magazine didn't do it justice. For the next week he spent the last days of Winter sketching detailed drawings of every room, every corridor, the grand hall, the dinning room, the lounge, everything he could. When the hotel began to melt he packed up and headed back to Santoff Claussen. For well over a month he altered the drawings, making the designs his own and the outside of the hotel more grand but smaller, only containing the number of rooms needed for the Guardians and then decided to add a few more because this vacation would be unlike the others. He ensured that each room had a working fireplace, especially Bunny's. Then he would scrap the designs and start all over again, two, three, four times until he shredded the papers and tossed them with a cry and buried his face in a pillow.

"Jack?" North asked from the doorway, his brows raised questioningly. "Is everything alright?"

Jack shook his head, his face stilled pressed into the pillow, and gave a groan.

"Do you need help?"

He gave a moan, rolling onto his back and gazing at his adoptive father upside down, his head hanging off the edge of the bed. "Supposed to be a surprise," he answered, miserable.

"Oh?" North picked up one of the pages, the one with the exterior of the hotel and how he planned to make it more elegant. Jack was an amazing artist but he just couldn't seem to piece it all together. North sat on the edge of the bed next to Jack's shoulder. "This is good."

"Thanks," Jack mumbled, rolling onto his belly.

"You planning on building your own home?" There was a hint of disappointment in North's voice and Jack almost instantly jumped up.

"No! No, no, no...it's for our next vacation." He ran a hand through his hair before sitting back down, his legs crossed underneath him. He looked a little sheepishly at the drawing. "I wanted to do something different, you know, not worry about going some place hot and Bunny worrying over me, but I'm terrified of him getting too cold. I just can't figure it out. Architecture isn't my thing."

"Ah, but it's mine," North reminded him. "Lets start with a small-scale model, no?"

Jack brightened almost instantly. "You'll help me?" At North's nod he practically jumped the older man. "Thank you! Oh, but we have to keep it secret, I don't want the others to know."

He rambled on about what he intended for the structure and asked how they could keep the different rooms heated without damaging the structural design. Together they spent the Summer months designing every inch of it when not working on toys, and they didn't stop until everything was perfect. No one knew the better, except maybe Sandy who often peered into their dreams to make sure there were no nightmares.

When it was time for Jack to begin painting the leaves their fall colours he began hunting for the perfect spot to build his little hotel. This would be their first vacation in the cold season and close to North's holiday, which worried Jack greatly. He didn't want to cause any trouble with anyone's holiday, not after that ruined Easter that cost Bunny Believers. At the same time he wanted to find something that despite the cold even Bunny would enjoy. While painting leaves in British Columbia he found a series of hot springs in an unpopulated area, nestled between two mountains. Once he showed it to North they began making preparations.

Winter came early that year, although in the BC mountains Winter always came before Halloween. They brought the model, a towering four feet wide by two and a half feet tall, and set it up on the trunk of a chopped down tree to study and decide exactly where to build. This was the largest project Jack had ever undertaken and he was more than happy for North's guidance. It took three days to complete, a vastly short time in North's opinion but virtually forever for Jack who was exhausted and pleased by the outcome. The fourth day they began setting it up, transported a large number of blankets and furs, making sure each room was well equiped for the Guardian or Yetis and elves - because unlike their previous vacations, the extra help was well appreciated and they needed breaks away too - and the kitchen was fully stocked. North lit a fire in each fireplace, warming the rooms enough for Jack to reinforce the ice until it no longer melted.

The next day the other Guardians began to arrive, first Sandy who had been secretly dropping by to see the progress while they slept, then Tooth with a small contingent of her mini-fairies and finally Bunny who grumbled about the cold until his gaze came upon the ice hotel and natural hot springs. All complaints ended, replaced by large green eyes.

"How..?" he asked, trying to take it all in. His gaze turned to Jack. "You did this?"

Jack shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well No-"

"Jack did it all," North said, placing a large hand on his slim shoulder. "Wait until you see the inside."

Bunny hesitated, not because he didn't want to see the inside but the thought of how cold it must be. As if understanding the problem Jack pulled a thick warm coat out of a duffel bag and handed it too his friend.

"I asked North to make you this. I know it's a pain to wear when running but I didn't want you to get cold," he explained shyly. The others didn't seem bothered by the cold like Bunny was and it warmed his heart when the Pooka shrugged it on with a smile.

"Thanks, kid," Bunny said, smiling fondly at him. Once the coat was on and done up, he ruffled Jack's hair. "Alright, Snowflake, show me your place."

Laughing, Jack led the way. "Not mine, it's ours. Just for the Winter. This is our newest vacation spot."

To be continued...

* * *

**Had to end it here tonight, real tired but will continue tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

The ice palace took everyone's breath away as Jack played tour guide, showing everyone the huge lobby, lounge, dinning room, kitchen - which North commandeered, proclaiming to be an excellent cook, much to Bunny's scoffing - the games room - a must have for the Guardian of Fun - and each bedroom, including the extra room that had just about everyone scratching their head and Jack smiling sweetly and shrugging it off saying, "Everyone needs a vacation." Toothiana, who was always so busy directing her mini-teeth, even when she was supposed to be relaxing, didn't give it much mind but Bunny and Sandy had an inkling and North, who knew Jack's reasoning - he did help design it - just laughed it off. The room would most likely go unused the entire week of their vacation.

Bunny huddled under his coat, it wasn't nearly as cold as he feared but the ice under his feet was bothering his paws. He kept that to himself though. The joy on Jack's face was worth any small discomfort. After the tour Jack thanked the Yetis for all their help and offered them a room if they wanted to stay or the use of the palace whenever they wanted. Phil grumbled something in Yetish before ruffling his hair and then he and his two helpers left.

Everyone gathered in the games room for cocoa and eggnog which Jack happily served despite North's offer to have some of the elves come along. He had declined the offer, teasing that this was the elves and Yetis vacation as much as theirs. North laughed, saying the child was extremely sweet to think of them as well. Nonetheless, he went in the kitchen and helped with making sure their was enough snacks - and adding a little cocoa to the hot chocolate and spice and rum to the eggnog. They laughed and joked, play games and even challenged each other. The warmth from the large fireplace helped beat back the cold and Bunny was able to forget they were in a building completely made of ice. Before they retired for the night he, North and Tooth relaxed in the hot spring while Sandy headed off to work and Jack lounged on the edge, happily rambling about how much he loved the Rockies, the large mountains and vast forests and skiers and how Winter also came early. They listened and smiled at his stories and the sheer excitement he had to be able to share his element with everyone.

After dinner, a feast proudly made by North, it was time for Tooth to leave, sadly having to take back control of her fairies from Baby Tooth for a few hours, everyone started heading to bed. Bunny was happy to had wood to his fire and curl up in the mound of blankets Jack had piled into his room. Despite having a bed completely made of ice he was warm and comfy and fell to sleep easily. Jack had really taken the time to make everything perfect...or just about.

. . .

Jack sat on the upper most top of his ice palace. North and Bunny were sound asleep, he'd checked on them before going out side, making sure there was enough logs in both rooms should the fires get low, especially in Bunny's cased, he didn't want his friend getting too cold. Now he sat up, waiting for their last guess whom he doubted would actually show up, and if he did it might not be for another day or two unless someone was afraid. Well Jack _was_ afraid. He was afraid he'd made a mistake by inviting him, that the others would be mad that he would even consider it. North knew, Jack had explained his reasoning, and while he wasn't upset by it he was doubtful and cautious. He was pretty sure Sandy knew and it could be the reason he had left so early, usually the dreamweaver would stay longer and send out his dreamsand from a sand cloud high above and not leave until he had to move to another continent. Sandy didn't seem upset when he left, he'd given Jack his usual hug and ruffled his hair, as if everything was fine, but Jack knew better. Maybe he'd made a mistake, maybe he shouldn't have considered inviting his rival. But Jack knew what it felt like to be lonely and unwanted. It was a horrible feeling and whenever Jack thought back to his three centuries alone he couldn't help but wonder, what would have happened to him if he didn't become a Guardian, if he was all alone for another century or two. Would he have become some dark figure, desperate for affection, willing to destroy everything just to be noticed? He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them, tears stinging his eyes. Would he have become a monster?

"No," a silky voice whispered beside him, causing the teen to jump and wipe at his eyes before the other saw his tears. "Oh Jack, I didn't know you cared so much," teased Pitch, smiling at Jack's sudden jumpiness.

"Pitch!" Jack gasped, clenching his staff.

The Nightmare king raised a brow. "Why so surprised? You did invite me to this..." He waved a hand, encompassing the entire ice palace. "Wonderful little abode of yours."

"It's not my home," Jack corrected, still a little surprised by Pitch's sudden appearance. Sure he hoped the Nightmare King would take up his offer but he really didn't expect him too. "It's just a vacation spot. You're...you're welcome to join us."

Pitch smirked. "I doubt your friends would feel the same."

Jack shrugged, fiddling with his staff. "North knows and is okay with it as long as you don't cause trouble...I mean, you know, no fighting or aggravating Bunny. Sandy and Tooth will be in and out but probably not until morning." He shoulders fell. "They never take vacations, not really. I was thinking that you could kind of use everything during the night, while the others are sleeping. As long as you don't cause anyone nightmares. If you need anything the kitchen is fully stoked and I can help you with-"

Pitch raised his hand, stopping him. "Has anyone told you that you talk too much when you get excited?"

Embarrassed, Jack's cheeks frosted. "Sorry. And yeah, Bunny does all the time."

"A rabbit of few words," Pitch chuckled. He stared at Jack for several minutes. "Why did you ask me here, Frost?"

Another small shrug. "Cause I' guessing you could use a break away, too. You know, away from the shadows and that dank lair of yours."

The Nightmare King raised a brow at that.

"Not that it's a bad place," Jack quickly apologized. "But you did say you were alone and here you won't be, even if only for a few days. You can leave whenever you want."

Pitch snorted. "This is the most air headed scheme I ever heard. You want me, the Nightmare King, sworn enemy of the Guardians, to spend a vacation with them? Either you're exceptionally gullible or foolish."

Eyes narrowing, Jack let the wind lift him off the roof and he floated several feet away. "I was trying to be nice but you can go hide in your shadows for all I care," he snapped. He landed on the snowy ground and ran inside, not sure why Pitch's words upset him so much or why he had even cared enough to offer the monster a chance to get away from the nightmares he so obviously loved.

Pitch sighed. The boy had gone out of his way to bring him here. He really should have been more gentle with his words to the boy, but the whole concept seemed flawed. How did Jack ever expect him and the Guardians to get along even if he only came out at night or after they went to bed? Surely the moment they learned that he was there one, if not all, would be watching his every move. The fact that North wasn't already guarding the perimeter or had his Yetis standing guard surprised him.

The boy did create a beautiful ice palace though, and it would be a shame to not take up the offer. How many centuries had it been since he gave up a night or two - not including his defeat to the Guardians when he had to regain control of his nightmares - of spreading fear just to enjoy himself. It was fun spreading fear but it was also a chore he didn't enjoy as much as he did in his younger days. Why not take Jack up on his offer?

* * *

**I know, short but I have another meeting to head off to so hopefully I finish up tonight.**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm an idiot! How could I have thought even for a moment that he would even attempt to be sociable?" Jack muttered, storming into the kitchen. He grabbed the smoothie North had made for him out of the fridge and sat at the counter sipping through a large swirly straw Jamie had given him. It was a little childish but they looked cool so who cared. If Bunny teased him he'd bring up the six armed chocolate. North had showed him an old picture of Bunny after that particular transformation and Jack had taken to calling him Spider-Bunny whenever he picked on him. "Pitch is right, I am an air-head. This was a horrible idea." He sighed, stirring the banana smoothie with his straw. "Why do I always screw up?"

"Jack?"

Jumping, Jack knocked over the smoothie, spilling it all over the counter. "Damn it!" he cried, jumping off his stroll to grab a rag and clean up the mess. "Sorry, North, I'm just...having trouble sleeping. Can I help you with anything? More logs for the fire?"

The older Guardian chuckled. "No, no, lad, I'm fine. It's you I'm concerned about." He set about pulling out ingredients to make a new smoothie. "I know that with winter here you do not need to sleep or rest as you do the rest of the year but you're more anxious than usual. I take it Pitch didn't accept your offer?"

"He's an ass," Jack grumbled, throwing the rag in a sink. "It was stupid idea."

"No, Jack," North soothed, chopping fruit. "Your heart was in the right place, Pitch is just...very stubborn."

"An ass," Jack repeated dejectedly.

"That too." He dumped half a container of yogurt in the blender before placing the lip on top and turning it on, North's magic powering it. A few moments later the mixture was ready. He poured it into two large glasses and handed one to Jack. "It's not your fault, Jack. This isn't the first time we tried to get through to Pitch. He may be lonely but he also wants to be alone...for the most part."

Jack thanked him for the new smoothie and climbed back onto his stool. North sat down next to him. "Centuries ago MiM wanted Pitch to join us. He had begun losing Believers as people came out of the Dark Ages and Belief in us grew. Manny feared that it might destroy Pitch. Fear is necessary, Jack, it protects and gives strength but when abused it could lead to wars and devistation, things Pitch knows all too well. I didn't know him when he roamed space, destroying constellations but in my younger days, when I first became a Guardian, he was the most fearful creature I had ever faced. He was powerful and deadly and was still wrapping my mind around the concept of magic and immortals. He frightened me, I would never admit that then but being turned into a doll leaves an impression."

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Jack said, trying not to choke on his drink. "Pitch turned you into a doll?"

"Long story, I was very young," North said, waving it off. "Point is Pitch is not as he once was. He hasn't changed children into Fearlings in decades, maybe centuries since he began losing Believers." He stopped Jack from interrupting again. "The point is, Manny didn't see him as the danger he once was and was willing to give him a chance to belong, a chance to do some good and maybe regain some Believers. He obviously declined."

"Obviously." Jumping off the stool he fetched a platter of cookies and placed them on the counter between them. "So what would he have been the Guardian of?"

North shrugged his massive shoulders. "Don't know. Manny never told us what his center was."

"Fear?"

Laughing, North took a bite out of a ginger bread cookie. "No. Fear is not his center, it comes from the Fearlings and Nightmare Men. I don't know what his center could be."

"Oh...do you know anything else about him?" He wasn't sure why but it suddenly felt important to know everything he could about the Nightmare King.

North hummed, deep in thought. "He once had a daughter that he loved very much."

"What happened to her?"

"She became Mother Nature."

"Wow."

"Sadly they have very little to do with each other," North said softly, his eyes distant. "Nice girl, very sad. And very unpredictable." He grinned at Jack before ruffling his hair. "Must be an elemental thing."

"Hey! I'm not that bad," Jack objected, trying to straighten his hair.

"Of course not." But his grin only grew. "It just normally snows indoors." He gestures to the thin layer of snow that covered the kitchen floor and counters. "You rarely notice when you're upset, but it happens more often than you think."

"Sorry." Jack gave a shy smile.

North placed a large hand on his small shoulders. "Never apologize for just being you. I adore everything about you, even the occasional indoor snow fall." With a laugh he began cleaning up. "Now I know you don't need to sleep but you should rest. Don't let Pitch get to you. He's just an old fuddy-duddy who doesn't know when he has a good thing being offered to him. Sooner or later he'll come around."

Once everything was cleaned North ushered Jack to his room. "Maybe we'll take Bunny skiing tomorrow, dah? See how well he does on skis? I brought you that snowboard we talked about. We'll make a day of it."

Beaming, Jack gave his adoptive father a tight hug. "Thanks again for helping me do all this."

"Any time, son." North gave him a fatherly kiss on the temple. "This will be the best vacation yet, I promise."

And for the most part it was. The next day they did exactly as North said or tried. North was great at skiing and Jack loved snowboarding, although having his own board was new and extremely cool. Bunny tried, first on the skis then the snowboard but Pookas were not meant for skiing and he settled for tobogganing, although that took some encouragement. They continued for the better part of the day until North noticed Bunny shivering and declared it was time for a late lunch. Bunny kept near the fireplace and happily accepted a large bowl of carrot soup while North and Jack had mushroom soup. Tooth popped in from time to time and Sandy seemed a little agitated when he arrived, sand blowing out his ears and he gave Jack a pointed look.

Curious, Jack raised a brow. "Hey, Sandy, what's up?"

A series of images appeared above Sandy's head so fast that Jack couldn't catch it all.

"Sandy, I'm sorry but - Hey!" Before he could do anything the small golden man grabbed his arm and dragged him to the guest rooms and began gesturing toward the room designated for Pitch. At first Jack didn't understand what the issue was until he quietly inched the door open. The room was dark and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. When it did he bit back a gasp when he made out a form laying on the bed. The shadows didn't move nor was there the whisper of nightmare sand brushing the floors or walls. Grinning, Jack shut the door once more, just as silently as he opened it. "He stayed!" he whispered excitedly to Sandy only to received a glare from Sandy. "I know, I know...I just. I'm sorry, Sandy. I didn't take your feelings into consideration. You must hate me."

The dreamweaver sighed and patted his shoulder, his anger suddenly gone. Jack gave him a hopeful look and Sandy rolled his eyes before hugging him.

"Thank you, Sandy! I promise I'll make this up to you and if he tries anything I'll freeze solid and you can get some pay back," he vowed with a large smile.

Sandy only shook his head with a silent laugh, miming with his sand that his little Snowflake was nothing but his little troublemaker, making Jack's smile grow all the more. He practically danced into the game room where the others were playing a friendly game of Rummy while Bunny warmed up. Tooth was the first to noticed Jack's chipper mood.

"What's up, Sweet Tooth?" she asked, zipping up to him. Several of her mini-fairies swooned at the sight of his pure white teeth.

"Nothing," he said, rocking on the balls of his feet, but he couldn't hide his smile, even though he knew once Tooth and Bunny knew Pitch was there they would most likely start yelling at him. "Just our last guest arrived and is resting in his room."

A confused look filled her eyes as she searched his. "Who?" she began only to look at Bunny as he groaned.

"Frostbite, I told you that was a dumb idea," he said in a tired voice. The Pooka couldn't even get up the energy to be mad, he just leaned his head against the back of his seat with his eyes closed. "You shouldn't have invited him."

North said nothing, his eyes wide as he stared at Jack in surprise then it turned into a proud smile. "I'm impressed, but if anyone could reach it'd be you."

Jack just beamed with the praise, bouncing even more.

"Who?" Tooth insisted, zipping between the four males. "Okay, somebody better spill."

"Pitch," Bunny mumbled, giving her a tired look. "The kid invited Pitch on vacation."

"Why?" she asked, zipping back to Jack. "Jack?"

He stepped back, suddenly feeling small, as if he had just angered his mother. In a sense, he sort of did. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "Well, I figured he needed a vacation, too and he sort of showed up at the last one and in India, too. So rather than getting pissed at him when he done nothing other than you know...state the obvious, that he just needed a break away from his Fearlings and Nightmare Men and-"

"Wait, wait," she said sharply. "You invited Pitch Black on _our_ vacation?"

"He's alone," Jack tried to explain. "He needs us as much as we need him, whether any of you realize it."

Toothiana's eyes grew wide and she suddenly flew back in shock. Bunny snorted but said nothing. Sandy's shoulders fell and he gave a small inaudible sigh while North only smiled at him proudly.

Tooth turned at North, suddenly angry. "You encouraged him," she accused. "It wasn't enough that Pitch nearly destroyed us but you still think he can be redeemed?"

"Not me," North objected but gave her a fond smile. "Manny agrees with Jack, so we'll make it happen."

She looked from North to Jack and back again, totally aghast by the mere idea. Throwing up her hands she sighed. "Are you sure the two of you are not father and son? I swear, I thought some of your ideas was crazy before, Nick but this one takes the cake. Fine! But if he even looks at one of my baby teeth I empty a pouch of quarters under his pillow for the amount of teeth I'll be knocking out of his mouth."

Bunny laughed at that, although it was still rather tired sounding. "I'll drop kick him for ya, Toothy."

"I'll freeze him to the floor then sit on him," Jack offered, his grin returning.

"I'll assist with sitting on him," North teased.

Sandy gave two thumbs up.

Tooth laughed, shaking her head. "Alright, alright. Fine. Now, my thing is, can you boys handle Pitch when Sandy and I are working?"

"Bah, we'll be fine," North insisted. "Right Jack?" The teen nodded eagerly. "Bunny?"

"Yeah, whatever."

North clapped. "Then it's settled. Pitch will have vacation and we will enjoy ourselves, dah?"

"Yes!" Jack yelled, clearly happy that they had agreed to his crazy plan. "This will be epic!"

Bursting into laughter, North agreed. "Yes, it will be epic."

Sighing, Bunny leaned further into his chair. This so wasn't going to be epic in any way or form, but he wasn't about to tell Jack that. The teen was so excited and the fact that Pitch had actually showed up and stayed, without causing trouble was simply unheard of. He highly doubted that would continue. Come night fall, Pitch Black was sure to start trouble.

* * *

**Wasn't really planning on making Jack's vacation as large as it is but considering how many Guardian vacation stories there are, usually with Jack either getting heat stroke or banged by Bunny (those are some of the best:)) I wanted to do something different and Pitch joining in...that might be a little much but I wanted something truly different. I promise, there will be more Bunny/Jack scenes soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Despite the anxiety most of the Guardians felt toward Pitch being there, nothing happened. As the days passed everyone seemed to relax. Pitch kept to himself, rarely speaking to any of the Guardians and when he did he was pleasant enough if not a little snarky. No one brought up the incident from almost seven years ago, when Pitch had come very close to destroying them, nor any other past battle. Bunnymund made a point of staying clear away from the Nightmare King, ignoring him completely yet staying within ear shot should any trouble occur. He didn't trust Pitch and would have forcibly kicked him out if it weren't for Jack, or the fact that he was feeling worse.

He had shredded one of the thick fur blankets from his bed to create himself a warm pair of boots and mitts and North had added another layer to his coat to help him warm up but after three days, Bunny was starting to feel lethargic and the sudden need to hibernate. Thank MiM for coffee. He hated the stuff but if was all that was keeping him going, that and he was not about to tell the others he was sick, especially now that Pitch was there. He drank more of the black crude than any person should, using the boost of energy it gave to play in the snow with Jack, dragging the others out for a snowball fight or make a snowmen and snow angels. Sometimes this would continue until late evening when Pitch would come out of hiding and watch, shaking his head as if he couldn't comprehend why they would ever act like children. It earned him a snowball in the face from Jack and one of his magical happy flakes but rather than join in, as the magic intended, Pitch actually smiled, shook his head and went back inside. Bunny was taken back by the smile. It wasn't cruel or full of ill intent but almost whimsical and it was directly purely at Jack, like a parent watching their child play in the snow for the first time.

Shaking his head, Bunny felt another shiver run up his spine as the temperature dropped with the arrival of night. He hopped toward the door, ready to settle in by the fireplace and have some of North's warm soup. Then he would stoke up his fireplace and bury himself in a mound of blankets and...

He suddenly felt flushed, a direct opposite of the numb cold that had been nagging at him for days. He vision swam and he tripped.

"Bunny!" Jack cried, swooping under him and catching him before he hit the corner of the ice palace. He grunted as he tried to right his friend. "Hey, you okay?"

He shivered but quickly pushed himself back up. He rubbed a gloved paw over one eye, feeling more tired than he could ever remember but the sudden heat slipped away leaving a coldness far worse than anything he had felt in the last few days. Nonetheless he tried to conceal his shivers from Jack and smile. "Peachy, mate, just tired."

Jack stared at him, his eyes wide as he studied Bunny. "You're sick," he proclaimed, his eyes growing to saucer size. He wrapped one of Bunny's arms over his shoulder and insisted on helping him back inside and to the lounge where North was reading a novel and Tooth was directing mini-fairies. Sandy was gone again and Pitch was nowhere in sight. At that moment Jack didn't care, he headed straight for North, dragging Bunny despite his much larger size. "North, Bunny's sick!" he yelled, catching their fellow Guardians by surprise.

"What's this?" North asked, looking up from his novel. He put it aside as he stood and took the last few steps between them.

"I'm fine, Nick," Bunny said, trying to shrug Jack off but the boy wouldn't let go. "I'm fine, just got a little cold. A little soup and sleep and I'll be fine. Hey! Stop that!"

North felt his ears, running one large hand up the length of one ear then the second. Both were hot, despite just coming in from the cold. Bunny shook his head, freeing his ears and glared at the Guardian of Wonder. North stroked his beard, studying Bunny's face then nodded. "Bunny, you are sick. Your nose is runny and ears hot. Not good signs for a bunny."

"Yeah well I'm a Pooka, we don't get sick like regular rabbits - ah choo! I'm not sick!" he insisted. Another shiver took him and he grumbled, pulling away from Jack and plopping down a the nearest chair to the fireplace. "Just need to warm up and I'll be right as rain."

"Bunny..." Jack tried but the Pooka wouldn't budge off the chair. His shoulders fell as he gazed up at North. "This was a mistake."

"No, Jack, Bunny will be fine," North said gently. "Lets go make him some warm soup and then he'll feel better. Maybe we'll all go to the hot springs and warm him inside and out."

Jack nodded but he still felt bad. This was supposed to be a fun vacation but now Bunny was coming down sick. The Pooka was no good with the cold. Jack had thought he made all the right preparations but obviously he had missed something. He made it his mission to take care of Bunny. He brought his friend soup, telling him to stay where he was and forming a table of solid ice next to his chair for the soup to sit on, strong enough not to melt under the heat. He brought teas and anything else Bunny desired. It gave Bunny strength and soon enough he was up and about again, not in top shape but enough to walk out to the hot spring on his own. Tooth had to leave again and gave them each a quick hug and kiss before disappearing into the night sky.

Pitch was already relaxing in the hot spring and frowned when he saw the last three Guardians join him - at least Bunny and North, Jack just perched on his staff at the edge, watching Bunny worriedly as he stripped off his coat, boots and mitts before easing into the water. North stripped right down and splashed in, much to everyone's objection.

"That's way more Santa Claus than I ever wanted to see," Jack joked, shielding his eyes until his friend was settled and certain he never wanted to see again were hidden.

Pitch only groaned. "I should have waited until next week to come here."

North just splashed him.

Bunny ignored them as he leaned his head back and let the cold in his body finally melt away. Now this felt like heaven, too bad he had to share it with the Nightmare King and a madman - oops, one of his best friends, nah, same difference. "Snowflake, you should try this," he called up to Jack.

The teen jumped down from his staff and took a seat just behind his head. "Nah, we already have you sick, don't need me having another heat stroke to top things off."

Bunny shrugged but began purring when small fingers began working the fur on his head, gently massaging between his ears. He felt himself nodding off but couldn't fight it. Jack's talented fingers making him want him to sleep.

Jack became engrossed in massaging Bunny's head and ears, humming softly to himself as his friend adjust his head, laying it in Jack's lap to get more comfortable. "I'm sorry, Bunny. I didn't think it would get this cold. I swear, I'm not doing it."

"Not you, mate," Bunny assured. "Mother Nature. We're in the mountains, it the beginning of winter. It happens. You can't always control it." He reached a warm wet paw up to ruffle Jack's hair, laughing at the teen's disgruntled look at sudden having soggy hair. "You did you, kid. Fabulous place, sorry I had to ruin it."

"You're not ruining it." Jack continued massaging the base of Bunny's ears. "We'll do better next year."

"Aye, Bunny, no worries," North agreed.

Pitch snorted, glaring at them. "You're all pathetic," he grumbled, his arms folded over his bare chest. "I swear, there's not a brain between the lot of you." He waved an arm at the scene around them. "You've got the right place just the wrong season. There are two other seasons than Summer and Winter. Frankly, Spring is too muddy and unpredictable but Autumn is perfect. Not too hot, not too could and you could all enjoy yourselves without the drama."

Jack stared at him in surprise and so did North, as if neither of them had seen Pitch before. The Nightmare King just glared at them until Bunny spoke.

"Bloody show pony's right, none of us took Fall into consideration." He pushed his head more firmly into Jack's tender fingers and he purred louder when the boy found a sensitive patch of fur on the outside of his left ear.

"True," North agreed. "Perhaps a good old fashion camp out?"

Jack nodded. "I have to paint leaves at that time but it would be cool."

North beamed. "It'll be like my marauder days! We'll fish, tell war stories and sleep under the stars. We'll fish and caught our meals like in old days. It will be epic!"

Jack laughed, shaking his head while Bunny groaned. Pitch rolled his eyes. These Guardians were strange beings. He didn't understand them five hundred years ago when he first faced off with them and that had certainly not changed over the centuries. With a sigh he bid them good evening and got out of the bubbling water. He had better things to do than chit-chat with such clueless beings and not for the first time he wondered what MiM was thinking when he chose the lot.

"You should go to bed, too," Jack told Bunny, sounding very grown up and authoritative. "Otherwise we're gonna end up with rabbit soup soon."

Bunny snorted, rubbing his head in Jack's lap and silently demanding more attention. "I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Are not."

"Don't make me drag you in here," Bunny warned, one wet paw gripping Jack's wrist. Stream rose where they touched and for a moment Jack was entranced by it. The way hot and cold met was thrilling and frightening all at once.

"Jack is right, Bunny," North said, climbing out of the hot water.

Jack hid his face against Bunny's head. "North, seriously, I love you but bathing suit. Please!"

Pulling on his pants, the older Guardian just stared at him in confusion. "What is so wrong with nudity. We're all men."

"I know. There's just somethings teens don't want to see when it comes to parents," Jack tried to explain. "Kids are the same. They might love Santa Claus but will not take so kindly to a naked one romping around."

North gave a large belly laugh, clearly not understanding. "Alright, Jack. Now if you would grab Bunny's coat I'll help him out."

Together they helped Bunny out of the hot water, bundled him in not only his coat but also North's, and got his boots and mittens on him. While he felt better it was now more obviously he wasn't. Not giving his friend a chance to argue, North opened a portal back to Santoff Claussen. They got him set up in one of the guest rooms and left the ice palace to Pitch for the time being. As Bunny had with Jack, Jack now took care of Bunny. He kept him wrapped up in heavy comforters, brought him more soups and teas, fluffed pillows and told stories and was more than happy to massage tender feet and paws until the large Pooka started feeling better nearly a week later.

The following year they took Pitch's advice and embarked on the largest camping trip in Guardian history, or at least since they first fought Pitch centuries ago. Ans surely enough, even the Nightmare King showed up, keeping to the shadows but enjoying his time off as well.

* * *

**This isn't my best story, just fluff but the next one with be more intense. I really need to get the jackrabbit out of my head, and yes, that one will be M. I love Jack and Bunny as brothers and will continue to write those as well but there's just something about them as a couple that I love too. My apologies to William Joyce and Dreamworks for my demented mind :P**


End file.
